


Hammarschmied Mechanimorph Race Reference Sheet

by Hammarbomber



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aeromorph, Original Universe, Other, original race
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammarbomber/pseuds/Hammarbomber
Summary: A reference sheet for my Mechanimorph race and subraces.
Kudos: 1





	1. Hammarschmied Aeromorphs

Hammarschmied Aeromorph Creation Document

A summary of the Bio-Mechanical Aeros created after WWII

By Hammarbomber on Furaffinity.net

**STRUCTURE:** Contrary to popular belief, Hammarschmied Aeromorphs are barely mechanical, only 10% in total body weight, but by volume they are typically around 25%. The major mechanical implantations are engines, wings, and weapon systems or mounts, as well as aiming systems for said offensive capabilities. All models have a maximum height, the tallest being B-52 aeros at nine feet even for males, eight-feet-nine-inches for females.

Modified Organs: Major modified organs are lungs, skin, and heart, the lattermost of which is typically seen on high-altitude aeros. Reproductive organs are modified as well, but in no way affecting flight performance outside of reducing drag.

_Male Modifications:_ Supersonic models sport genital slits or lidded ostomies containing the flaccid penis, with testicles and gametes (sex cells) modified for internal placements. Subsonic models and helimorphs (A subtype of aeromorph based on helicopters) feature animalistic sheathes and external testicles, the scrota getting tighter in a resting state the closer to Mach that model's top speed is.

_Testicular size:_ For supersonic models, testicular size is no larger nor smaller than an unaugmented man's, regardless of production numbers of manned, non-anthropomorphic versions. Subsonic models and helimorphs have scaling testicular sizes with manned, non-anthropomorphic versions, typically maxing out at the smallest size for Gala apples.

_Penis size:_ Size varies substantially between models, to the point where sayings have cropped up, such as: “If you want to see what riding a lightning bolt is like, go with a Thunderbolt.” or “If you don't want a Hustler in the sheets, bed a B-52.” Simply put, the taller the aero, the longer the rod.

Regardless of aero model and gonad location within Studs, the term for male aeros, Breeders -Noted for high ejaculate output and mind-bogglingly high sperm counts per milliliter for Studs- do not have _any_ anatomical hints as to their nature outside of increased seminal vesicle capacity, count, and even ossification into pressure vessels lined with muscle similar to cardiac muscle.

_Female Modifications:_ Jets, Jets being the term for female aeromorphs, retain similar secondary sexual characteristics of unaugmented women, with significant changes, those changes being described below.

_Breasts:_ Breasts on Jets have the same range as women, but supersonic models have a tendency to be smaller in overall breast volume, typically maxing out at 500 milliliters and being more saucer-like in distribution. Subsonic Jets have a _minimum_ breast volume of 500 milliliters, regardless of how small the manned non-anthropomorphic model is. Lactation output is unaffected, the exception being Breeders. Details on Breeder Jets will be covered in a later portion of this article.

_Figure:_ As with breasts, supersonic models have more athletic figures, rarely being hourglass in silhouette. Thigh gaps are nearly-non-existent on supersonic Jets, but are prevalent in subsonic Jets, the latter having sometimes three inch long and one and a half inch gaps. Subsonic models also have more variation in figure, to the point several are used as clothing models by companies such as Victoria's Secret.

_Internal modifications:_ Internally Jets are structurally identical to unaugmented women, but with two differences dependent on that model's MNA total production numbers.

_Oviposition:_ Typically seen in models with high or very high MNA production numbers, oviposition allows for a Jet to bear a clutch of eggs, typically three or four, every time fertilization is successful, sometimes with multiple fathers. Egg shells are typically semi-metallic, grain growth of the egg easily seen due to two months of internal gestation as the shells harden, the solidifying hormones causing the mother to become overly affectionate to those she deems a good fit for the father role. Oviparous Jets experience multiple orgasms during intercourse, some models being reflexive ovulators, meaning their ovaries release an unfertilized ovum every orgasm they experience. Another trait of Oviparous Jets is a regular 'heat', a period of time with heightened libido characterized by a burning or warmth just above the mons, sometimes visually manifesting as a sex flush across the face and chest.

_Viviposition:_ Only seen on models with low or very low MNA production numbers, this method of child-bearing is identical in all aspects to an unaugmented woman, save for offspring having a tough plastic-like membrane making up the amniotic sac.

_Nanomachines:_ Nanomachines comprise 1% of the mechanical implantations, and are primarily used to ensure proper interfacing between mechanical and organic components, as well as containing model information for inheritance of traits to offspring and healing of non-recipricating or fully-rotating parts such as flaps or elevators.

_**Breeders:** _Breeder modifications are typically only done to military personnel who volunteered for assisting in getting in-service model counts up. Female modifications increase clutch size from four at the largest to eight at the largest, and affect lactation capacity and recoup speed. Male modifications increase ejaculate volume by three-fold, and sperm density to a minimum of 200 billion sperm per milliliter, as well as making males more affected by female cycles of fertility.

**ADDENDUM:** Post-Collapse Breeders can become draconically feral, their non-organic componenets comprising anywhere up to 30% of their weight and 70% of their volume with near-insatiable libido. All Feral Breeders are capable of mind control over their harem, and are incredibly devious in luring targets.

_Helimorphs:_ Most Helimorph Breeders that become Feral become wyvern-like in stance, arms having become atrophied to the point of near-nonfunctionality. The stub wings typically seen on attack helimorphs have adapted to the atrophy becoming load-bearing structures akin to bat wings but without the organic structure. Heavy-lift Helimorphs have the four landing wheels replaced with short, stocky legs reminiscent of turtle legs but with near-opposable digits. Frequent duels over harems between two Feral Helimophs do occur, rarely resulting in grounding injuries, most often resulting in burning wreckage.

_Aeromorphs:_ Aeromorph Breeders that become Feral lose use of fine motor control as their arms and hands have adapted for high-speed sprinting, their legs shifting digitigrade regardless of their original leg structure. Duels between Feral Aeromorphs are not unheard of, but far less common than such events in their tilt-rotor cousins, and substantially less likely to end up in wreckage or flames. All Feral Aeromorphs have a more traditionally Western dragon body plan.

_Genitalia:_ Most Feral Breeders exhibit typical but scaled up equipment, the Aeromorphs' equipment matching that of their non-Feral iterations, and Feralization usually forces female Breeders to become male. Output upon ejaculation can measure in gallons, and ejaculate contains abnormally high nanomachine counts, sometime comprising 15% by volume.

_Symptoms of Breeder claiming:_ All non-aeromorph harem members feature metallic scales/scutes on their limb extremities reminiscent of aircraft skin, unfocused eyes, and some form of womb tattoo/property mark unique to the Feral Breeder that claimed them. Male harem members to a male Feral will frequently be in a near-constant state of arousal with psuedo-metallic scutes on their penis and developing breasts until they climax, at which point their body will undergo intense and exhaustive anatomical and genetic changes in a incredibly short time frame until they are female and fully under the control of the Feral. Non-feral Aeromorphs will only display the Feral's property mark.

**MODIFICATION METHOD:** In order for someone to become a Hammarschmied aeromorph, they are subjected to a series of surgical modifications over a period of eight months, primarily to implant connection points for wings and engines to the central nervous system, as well as fuel tanks and fuel production gland substrates. After those eight months have passed, a period of four months is taken by nanite integration and growth, at which point the fuel glands will start producing fuel naturally from what the subject eats, thus mitigating the need for refueling apparati and aircraft. After those four months have elapsed, wing, engine, and weapon systems can be implanted without a major surgical operation, ammunition fabricators growing in after weapons are attached.

_Fuel Tank Locations:_ Tank locations don't vary across genders, and not by much across models.

There are two tanks on the chest, forming a sternal ridge that is six inches in projection on males, three on females. Capacity of chest tanks are five gallons per tank on males, three gallons on females.

There are another two tanks on the iliac crests, the hips. On males both tanks hold one gallon each, on female they hold two per tank.

Around the femurs are the last twin set of tanks, holding one gallon per tank on males, three gallons per tank of females.


	2. Shuttlemorph Sub-Race Reference Sheet

**Biological Adaptations of Exo-atmospheric Aeromorphs**

**By Hammarbomber on Furaffinity.net**

Exo-atmospheric Aeromorphs, henceforth referred to as Shuttlemorphs, bear multiple anatomical and physiological differences from high-altitude Hammarschmied Aeromorphs, which this paper will cover in detail.

**High-altitude Aeromorph Adaptations**

High-altitude Hammarschmied Aeromorphs exhibit increased, but healthy, levels of subcutaneous fat whose insulative properties are enhanced by thin, flexible keratinous aerogels functioning as the outermost reaches of the epidermis and increased brown adipose tissue around critical organs and other biological tissues. High-altitude Hammarschmied Aeromorphs also exhibit increased alveolar surface area and lung structure similar to birds, thus resultant in higher lung capacity and slower breathing rate on the ground. Larger nares are also present.

**Shuttlemorph Adaptations**

Shuttlemorphs exhibit the thermo-regulatory adaptations High-altitude Aeromorphs bear, with exception to the keratinous aerogels, being replaced with very fine silica scales that shed after every re-entry, typically while in-flight and sub-sonic. These scales have a denticle-like backing to minimize heat transfer and take several days to regrow after being shed.

Another adaptation of Shuttlemorphs is a specially-designed filter organ that is coughed up after landing, this organ being no larger than twenty millimeters in size and spherical in shape, and takes hours to regenerate. This organ has come to be known as Webb's Lung, functioning as a rebreather/carbon absorber and is stone-like in compressive texture and is located just below the hypoglottis. Symptoms of this organ having reached the end of use is a feline-like reflex. This organ can provide up to five hours of exo-atmo activity.

No external nares are visible on Shuttlemorphs, and eyes are behind a non-removable windscreen comprised of aluminum oxynitride, or transparent aluminum, that is shed twice a year.

Further adaptations are an exoskeletal pressure 'suit', underneath the denticaloid re-entry scales, comprised of keratin which are shed once a year before puberty, once every five after if diet is kept healthy. This 'suit' is also shed one week after impregnation, and will not regenerate until offspring has weaned. Another is a keratinous pressure hood over genitalia, splaying open once sufficently aroused in positive atmosphere. A similar set of keratinous hoods reside behind the oral lips, locking together in negative atmospheric pressure.


End file.
